broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merith
The priestess of Lumist, the city of water. Her family have been serving as the mediator between god and human for hundreds of years. Appearance Merith is quite tall for the average woman in Lumist, standing at 5'7 with pale skin clothed with the whitest of silks available in the city. Normally donned in clothes of blue accented with white and gold, they cling to her beautiful figure, well curved and limbs slender. She wears a hood to hide most of her features, but her long brown hair flows around her up to midway her thighs, said to turn into a blue like the sky whenever she channels her power to her deity. Merith's eyes are almost like jewels, holding a strange bright blue hue. Her skin is incredibly soft to touch, with a pale and creamy complexion, her features equally as soft and rounded. Most of the time she is holding onto the heirloom staff used to conduct her magic and aid her communication with Lord Calder. Her ceremonial robes are more white to show purity and innocence with golden accents. At all times she wears ornaments and accessories that have been passed down in the family, praying to their god and wishing the city good fortune and health. Personality Merith is a kind and intelligent woman to all those who have met her. As temple priestess of Lumist she knows plenty on the subject of magic, even magic that isn't water related and was very studious when it came to her education. She is powerful with her own hand in water manipulation and she has many students and followers under her wing, whom she teaches and educates regularly as well as balancing her own duties. To some she is like a loving mother, patient with teaching others and slowly eases knowledge into their minds. Though they say she is also a strict teacher, many people agree her methods work. Not only does she help her students and followers, she also helps normal and regular citizens of the city. Her temple is always open - at least the first floor - to visitors far and wide and even pilgrims to pray and worship Lumist's god. Spiritual advice is always at the ready with Merith, casually analysing the situation and thinking of the god of water and speaking for him in his place. The priestess may speak in accord with Lord Calder, but she is very open-minded and takes a look at the situation from all angles. To the public she comes off as someone who is calm and collected and always ready to solve anything. Merith gives off a cool aura to those who can sense it. Known to be dedicated to her job, the water priestess takes it seriously, as it had been implemented in her mind to do so since her childhood. As the rest of her family once did, she would never slack off from her job, changing the food offerings to their god and praying every day to him in order to appease the creature and make it feel appreciated like her ancestors did. Merith is also extremely loyal and protective of her home and the city. She works with the council in order to keep the security tight and keep the demons and beasts away from the safety of Lumist. There is nothing more she does but to make lives of the citizens of Lumist peaceful and calm, away from war and bloodshed and the evils of the world. Despite her calm exterior she also has a cheeky and teasing streak, shown when she witnesses couples - or couples in the making - making her amused. Merith may be dedicated to her job, but the water priestess does not know whether this is the destiny set out for her is. There have been times where she had thought about leaving and finding something else to do with her life, but it was a family traditional she could not simply throw behind. Though her job was extremely stressful and tiring, being the only one to be able to speak to a god, she reaped the benefits of seeing the smiles and laughter from her people. She is somewhat of a paranoid woman who is afraid of the outside world and the grimness of it, doing all she can to hide her people away from it. The idea of death and the destruction of her city makes her scared and she does not know whether or not she will be able to protect everyone from it. She is also an extremely emotional person, wearing her heart on her sleeve but hiding it in the public. Easily prone to feelings of guilt, especially when others do dangerous things for the sake of her or the city, this is the weaker side of her that she refuses to let anyone see. Abilities Strengths Merith stands in the city of Lumist as one of the strongest water manipulators, with the help of their deity and her abilities blessed. Though she prefers not to fight, acting as a woman who prefers to offer spiritual advice, she is willing to use her well-developed and fearsome powers if it is required. Not only can she wield water however she wants, she is also capable to changing the state of her body. Water, steam and ice. Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Senses Water Manipulation * Flood Creation * Tidal Wave Generation * Water Separation * Waterspout Generation * Whirlpool Generation * Water Solidification * Hydrokinetic Surfing * Water Walking * Water Attacks * Healing Water * Water Mimicry * Steam Mimicry * Ice Mimicry Ice Manipulation * Cryokinetic Combat * Ice Negation * Ice Storm Creation Telepathy * Psychic Communication White Arts God Summoning Weaknesses Water manipulation is extremely susceptible to its natural weakness, electricity. No matter how much water Merith may be able to control the opposite element can easily counter it. Her ice and water form is still her body, meaning it can be harmed with weapons and spells. And although her steam form cannot be targeted, in turn she cannot use any of her abilities as this form is usually used as an escape. At times her telepathy can cause her headaches, especially when her deity is angry. Character Relationships Calder - Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans